Muros y alambre de púas
by Katie-mee
Summary: En el Hospital psiquiátrico Ark hay una muralla bien construida para evitar que la gente salga del lugar, pero las barreras que deberá superar Bellamy para salir de allí son un poco más complicadas de sortear. ¿Es Abby una amiga o una enemiga? Bellamy solo quiere volver a casa y abrazar a Clarke. - AU -
1. Prólogo

**NA: Esta es mi entrada en el pequeño fandom de los 100. De momento solo hay prólogo... **

**No sé si habrá más parejas a parte del Bellarke, estoy planteando todos los extras después de hacer el guión y... da lo mismo.**

**Como sabéis los 100 no me pertenece, y es un pena porque yo me casaría con todas las chicas de la serie y también con Bell. **

**No me comáis si no os gusta *llora por el estrés de que eso pueda suceder* **

Abigail Griffin siempre se había sentido orgullosa del trabajo que ejercía como psiquiatra, creía que su trabajo, a pesar de trabajar casi siempre con casos realmente complejos, era conseguir el mayor nivel de recuperación posible de todos sus pacientes. Lo había hecho de aquel modo desde que había empezado sus prácticas y sentía que le ponían trabas constantes desde que trabajaba en el Hospital psiquiátrico Ark.

Durante los últimos años había trabajado con la policía para la reinserción de delincuentes juveniles, y el último caso que la policía le había dado parecía pronosticar su primer gran desastre laboral. Bellamy Blake, de dieciocho años, todavía no era considerado un delincuente propiamente, pero según el inspector del FBI Kane, podía serlo y necesitaban toda la información posible para inculparle a él y a otras personas metidas en una serie de atentados terroristas y muestras de vandalismo llevadas a cabo en un pasado reciente.

Sentada en el despacho de la doctora Tsing, Abby se encontraba en una encerrona. Su jefa, con el inspector Kane y el presidente del consejo del hospital Yaha, la habían citado allí para revisar los resultados de sus primeras visitas al chico. Sentada en un sofá de piel situado junto a las estanterías repletas de ficheros de pacientes, observaba a todos deseando que la creyesen en la falsa mentira de que todavía no era seguro que el joven Blake hubiera participado en ningún acto delictivo.

— Abby, no necesitamos inculpar al chico — dijo el inspector Kane. Se tomaba ciertas confianzas puesto hacía años que se conocían, de hecho su relación había ido más allá de lo estrictamente profesional en más de una ocasión —. Sólo que nos de información sobre la brigada proTerrestre y si fueron ellos quienes volaron la sede de oficinas de industrias Weather. Podría decirnos eso aún y si él no participó en él.

Abigail se giró a mirar a Yaha, el único capaz de darle un poco de sentido a aquella discusión sin llevarla a romper las normas de confidencialidad con su paciente. Thelonius suspiró al sentir los ojos de la psiquiatra, no se sentía capaz de dejar en evidencia a una de sus mejores trabajadoras, ni tan siquiera si lo pedía un agente del FBI, pero tampoco podía darle la razón.

— Está demasiado afectado — se quejó por fin y al ver que ni su jefa, ni Yaha estaban dispuestos a decir nada en su favor —. Octavia Blake, su hermana, vino a verle y ni la reconoció. No fue capaz de hablar con ella. No creo que esté en condiciones de decir nada.

La doctora Tsing apretó los labios dubitativa, sus ojos giraban de Yaha a Abby y de Abby a inspector Kane. Aquello era cierto, la chica se había atrevido a pisar el lugar para visitarle y él había hecho como si no la viera. Una parte de ella creía que el chico lo fingía todo, la otra estaba segura de que sufría algún tipo de trastorno depresivo.

— Podrías tratar de ser más agresiva y así podríamos ayudar al inspector Kane — dijo la doctora jefa. Creía que los métodos de Abby eran realmente lentos y poco rentables, a pesar de los resultados.

— No, no podemos presionarle — se quejó la doctora Griffin irritada porque cuestionasen sus métodos, y que fuera precisamente la ambiciosa psiquiatra Tsing quien se dirigía a ella para darle consejo —. Considero que podría empeorar, sufrir algún tipo de trastorno más grave si no andamos con cuidado. Está tan afectado como la otra chica lo estaba.

Kane se levantó de su asiento completamente inquieto por aquellas cuestiones que tan poco le importaban. Él solo quería las pruebas necesarias para terminar aquella investigación, buscar culpables de las muertes sucedidas tras el atentado que investigaba y tal vez terminar con aquel ridículo intento de grupo terrorista para no volver a oír hablar más de él.

— Abby, has trabajado para el FBI durante años y siempre ha funcionado a la perfección — dijo el inspector sin dejar de mirarla — ¿Cual es el problema con Bellamy Blake?¿Por qué te empeñas en protegerle?

— El método con el que estoy trabajando requiere cierto tiempo, eso es todo — se excusó. El caso de Bellamy Blake hacía que se le encogiese el corazón cuando les oía hablar aún y conociendo detalles de su cuadro psicológico. Estaba realmente segura de que no podía presionarle tanto.

— Es que tus métodos... — trató de decir la doctora Tsing

— ¡Eres mi jefa y compañera de trabajo, pero no permito que cuestiones mis métodos! — exclamó Abby cortándola por completo y levantándose del sofá, totalmente dispuesta a marcharse de la sala.

— Griffin siéntate — le ordenó Yaha —. Tsing no va a cuestionar tus métodos más, pero recuerda que Dante Wallace, de industrias Weather, es accionista de este hospital.

Abby apretó los labios con ira, no quería perder los estribos otra vez. Se apoyó en la puerta de salida del despacho y dijo:

— Tendréis vuestro informe y toda la información que necesitáis cuando sea seguro para el chico, hasta entonces no quiero que nadie más le trate.


	2. capítulo 1

Desde la ventana, el día se veía gris, nublado. No era difícil verlo todo así desde allí dentro, donde las blancas paredes necesitaban una mano de pintura y las rejas de las ventanas eran ya de aquel mismo color, gris. Un gris claro que en algunas partes se veía mucho más oscuro debido al polvo que se acumulaba en el exterior. Bellamy tenía visita con la doctora Abby en cinco minutos y se sentía igual que el día, decaído y casi sin fuerzas. Le habían suministrado varias pastillas con el desayuno y aun que se negara a tomárselas, un celador bastante más alto y fuerte que él aparecía y le sujetaba mientras la enfermera se las hacía pasar con agua o en entre la comida. Sabía que las visitas con aquella mujer eran la única forma que tenía de salir del lugar, pero tampoco sabía cómo, y no le dejaban llamar a ninguno de sus amigos para revisar los papeles que le retenían en aquella institución psiquiátrica, o qué clase de comportamiento era el que se esperaba de él.

La realidad era que el chico no recordaba cómo había llegado allí exactamente, Clarke le había ayudado a comprender las palabras de la doctora y sabía que debido a un golpe en la cabeza tenía episodios de amnesia. También sabía que era una medida temporal, nada que realmente debiera preocuparle, aun que el hecho de no ir a trabajar si le preocupaba. Sabía que cuando saliera del hospital debería buscarse otro trabajo, porque seguramente estaría despedido desde la primera hora que faltó a su puesto.

Bell sacó una libreta que tenía debajo del colchón y revisó la primera página, llevaba en aquel lugar tres semanas. Lo deducía por la fecha que había apuntada en el margen superior de la hoja restándola a la de la prensa matinal que había podido leer durante el desayuno una hora atrás. Aquella libreta de notas era un supuesto diario secreto que llevaba para la doctora Griffin, pero lo cierto era que todas las hojas contenían más o menos lo mismo, y él la mantenía para llevar un control del tiempo que pasaba en aquel lugar. Realmente él creía que eso de llevar diarios era una tontería para niños pequeños, pero en cierto modo, durante las horas que le dejaban en a habitación sin nada más que hacer que mirar al exterior a través de aquellas ventanas, sí sentía cierta necesidad de poner en papel sus pensamientos.

Antes de que la doctora apareciese en la habitación, Bellamy guardó la libreta dónde estaba y se sentó a esperar. Ella apareció puntual y después de su habitual saludo formal lo guió por los pasillos del hospital a una sala grande. Allí se solían hacer terapias de grupo, Bellamy lo sabía porque durante los primeros días de su estancia en el hospital había pasado por allí para ir a la sala de visitas. Las primeras visitas en las que en principio trataban de diagnosticarle, algo que se le había hecho realmente complicado ¿por qué de todas las personas que conocía era él el que estaba allí encerrado? Parecía una especie de broma cósmica que un chico que siempre ha podido sacarse las castañas del fuego solo y también las de los demás se viera encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Al igual que el resto del lugar, la sala se veía limpia y ordenado, con poco mobiliario. La única mesa de la habitación era un pequeño pupitre apoyado en la pared junto a una librería pobre, y muchas sillas amontonadas en un rincón de la sala.

Abby movió el pupitre hacía la ventana, donde la luz era algo más natural que aquellos fluorescentes amarillentos que iluminaban el edificio. Después y con la ayuda de Bellamy movieron un par de sillas hasta allí. Durante aquel ejercicio, la doctora Griffin pretendía hacer sentir al chico en un ambiente amigable, de confianza, pero la realidad era que en cada planta al menos un celador cuidaba cada rincón del lugar para reafirmar la seguridad del hospital.

Se sentaron en las sillas y la psiquiatra colocó un par de hojas de papel sobre el pupitre, al moreno le recordó a su infancia en la psicóloga infantil y se preguntó si iba a pedirle que dibujase a su familia, pero aquel tipo de visitas eran bastante más sencillas que las que estaba teniendo los últimos días.

— ¿Te apetece hablar de algún tema en concreto? — preguntó Abigail anotando la fecha y el nombre completo de Bellamy en la hoja. Lo miró a la espera de una respuesta, pero el chico se limitó a apretar los labios como pensativo y decidió empezar la conversación de otro modo — ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de la libreta que te di? ¿escribes algo en ella?

— Ya le dije que no creo en esas cosas — se encogió de hombros — No creo que nos sirva de nada y no sé si alguna enfermera paranoica pensará que puedo intentar suicidarme con el bolígrafo que me dio. Si le soy sincero, me incómoda la vigilancia constante de sus gorilas de blanco, pero no creo que sirviera de nada hablar del tema ¿Dejarían de vigilarme?

La doctora rió al pensar en la posibilidad de que aquello de la libreta fuera cierto. De alguna manera había pacientes a los que jamás les hubiera dado una libreta y un boli fuera del horario de visitas, pero sabía que Blake no iba a suicidarse, tampoco a autolesionarse de algún otro modo. También era consciente de que no había manera de evitar la vigilancia, era alguien inteligente.

— No, no puedo prometer algo así — admitió. Se sentía realmente tentada de hacerle preguntas directas respecto al tema de los atentados que Kane estaba investigando, quería tener aquella información aun que jamás la revelase — ¿Te parece si hablamos de la brigada proTerrestre?

Bell articuló una mueca de desgana al oír aquel nombre. No quería oír hablar de aquel estúpido grupo ecologista de idiotas del que solo había sacado una cosa buena, Clarke.

— Nada de lo que cuentes saldrá de aquí — aseguró la mujer. No quería que el trabajo de las últimas semanas se viniera abajo y la confianza ganada con Bellamy se volviera en otro muro que sobrepasar con otros psicólogos y psiquiatras — Cuando entraste aquí, después del primer diagnóstico firmé unos papeles que aseguran la confidencialidad total de lo que me cuentes, a menos que yo muera, y aún así, tu historial no puede ser leído por nadie que no lo haga con fines médicos.

El chico fijó su mirada en la ventana y pensaba en qué podía contarle y qué no sobre aquel estúpido grupo ecologista. Se daba cuenta de que si quería salir de allí debía hablar de ello, pero también sabía que hacerlo podía causar muchos problemas a sus amigos más cercanos. Todos ellos sabían cosas sobre lo ocurrido en las oficinas de industrias Weather, y el simple hecho de no contarlo podía llevarles a la cárcel. Bellamy Blake no quería convertirse en un soplón.

— ¿Nadie podría leerlo ni usarlo como prueba? — preguntó, dubitativo.

— Cabe la posibilidad de que alguien lo hiciera, pero como digo, para eso debería morir para que realmente alguien ajeno a mí pueda leer los informes de tu seguimiento. — Abby se paró en seco después de decir aquello. No era del todo cierto — . Pero no son pruebas concluyentes, no anotaré nada que suponga una confesión si es lo que sugieres.

— ¿Cambiaría usted los nombres de todos para que en mi historial, a pesar de que alguien lo leyera nadie pudiera saber quienes estaban conmigo realmente? — había leído que eso era algo que se hacía con los libros y las películas basadas en hechos reales, tal vez el resultado podía ser parecido.

— Sería una opción — dijo Abby pensando en lo poco útil que debía ser solo cambiar los nombres teniendo en cuenta que unos nombres falsos podían servir a nivel social, pero tratandose de la policía solo figuraría como algún tipo de obstrucción infantil —. Si eso es lo que necesitas.

La doctora esperaba que Bellamy se mantuviera en silencio un rato, que como todos los pacientes tardara un poco en reaccionar, pero no fue así.

— La verdad es que no quiero que inculpen ni tan siquiera a aquellos que no soporto por lo que pueda contarle — dijo fijando su mirada hacia la ventana y devolviéndosela al momento a Abby —. Es por Clarke, ella llegó a apreciarles a todos, incluso a Anya.

Cuando la Doctora reafirmó que cambiaría los nombres y que nadie más vería sus notas, el chico se decidió a hablar más firmemente. No tenía mucha idea de cómo empezar, así que simplemente dejó que las palabras salieran de su boca sin pensar demasiado en ello.

— La brigada proTerreste es un nido de imbéciles que se creen que están haciendo algo grande. Yo entré en ella por Octavia, mi hermana me dijo que pensaba en unirse, que había conocido a varios de los miembros y que estaba dispuesta trabajar para conseguir que el mundo se preocupase más por el estado del planeta. No había conocido a varios de ellos, la realidad es que la decisión de Octavia fue por conocer solo a uno de los miembros, a Lincoln Goods —. El gesto de Bellamy se endureció al pronunciar el nombre de aquel chico, le detestaba —. Lincoln era un pequeño líder, no era que fuera quien mandaba pero tenía una gran influencia en el grupo y aun que me caiga fatal es el novio de mi hermana, de hecho ya lo era entonces. Me obcequé en que debía conocerle, quería saber más de ese grupo ecológico. No soy ecologista, me molesta tener que elegir una bolsa distinta para las botellas que para el papel. Todo es basura para mí, era así y lo sigue siendo ahora, pero si Octavia iba a unirse a aquello, yo debía entrar. Antes de presentarme en el grupo conocí a Lincoln, que no era tan mal tipo y me pareció bien unirme con ella a la brigada proTerrestre ¿qué daño podía hacer que hiciera un par de pintadas protesta en las sucursales de un par de compañías? Además yo ya había hecho todo aquello solo por diversión con mis colegas de Walden, de hecho habíamos hecho cosas mucho peores de las que Octavia no tenía ni idea. También que cuando conocí al resto de los integrantes la mayoría me parecieron un grupo de niños pijos de Fénix que trataban de hacerse los progresistas con todo aquello. No creía que ni Octavia ni yo encajásemos lo más mínimo.

Bellamy se quedó completamente en silencio después de aquello, no sabía cómo continuar, era un tanto absurdo, pero no había contado nada de la brigada proTerreste y sentía que había dejado ir un montón de información que no debía en toda aquella charla. Se sentía culpable a pesar de no haber dado nombres de nadie de quien no hubiera hablado antes como familiares cercanos.

— Bellamy, continua, ¿por qué decidiste ir a las reuniones que Lincoln organizaba si no creías encajar? ¿Fue por Octavia? ¿Creías que era importante para ella? ¿hay algún otro motivo? — Abby frenó su vendaval de preguntas y se fijó en que el chico parecía haberse encogido en la silla —. ¿Tiene que ver con Clarke?

Completamente en blanco, Bellamy no sabía cómo o qué decir, ¿por qué se había quedado? No tenía ni idea. Por un segundo se dio cuenta de que sí estaba allí por algún motivo y aquello hizo que se sintiera incómodo, nervioso, sintió pánico.

— Veo que hemos removido demasiados recuerdos — anunció Abby levantándose de la silla. Tenía intención de llamar al celador y se daba cuenta de que tal vez había ido demasiado deprisa al preguntar todo aquello, solo por intentar contentar a su amigo del FBI —. Haremos algo, ahora irás a tu habitación y dentro de un rato pasaré a verte, solo será un momento.

Sentía que aquello entorpecería todo, pero Bellamy Blake no sería más cooperativo si se le medicaba de más. Si quería sacar la información y ver al chico sanar debía tomarlo con mucha más calma.


End file.
